


holding my breath for the fear of sleep again

by vampphobic



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampphobic/pseuds/vampphobic
Summary: "It's one of those nights. Where the paranoia and doubt set in and her mind can't stop running through every terrible possibility."In which Katniss is anxious and can't rest until she knows her babies are safe.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	holding my breath for the fear of sleep again

**Author's Note:**

> anyways I finally bit the bullet and wrote a thg fic! like most everything else I write it's unbeta'd, minimally edited and was primarily written between midnight and 1 am so make what you will of that 
> 
> I also wanna just go ahead and put out a disclaimer that I cannot do math to save my life and attempting to figure out the math for ONE LINE was absolute hell so I apologize in advance if it's wrong

It's one of those nights. Where the paranoia and doubt set in and her mind can't stop running through every terrible possibility. The logical part of her knows there's nothing to be afraid of. It's been twenty five years since the war ended and fifteen since she decided to have kids and so far the worst to happen to either of them is scraped knees and bumped heads. 

But anxiety is not logical or rational and she's a mother, dammit and she'll never not worry about her children and it's clear she won't get any sleep until she sees for herself that they're safe and sound. So she wiggles out of her husband's grasp, careful not to wake him (not that she could, the man sleeps like a bear in hibernation but she tries nonetheless) and slips down the hall into her daughter's room. 

Sure enough, she's there, tucked under a fluffy pink blanket and surrounded by pillows and the oversized stuffed animals Effie sends as birthday gifts each year. She makes her way over to the bed on silent feet and watches a lock of hair flutter in time to the girl's breath. Gently, she brushes the hair away from the girl's face and presses a kiss against her temple. The girl's nose twitches and she burrows deeper under the blankets but stays asleep. 

Satisfied, she leaves as quietly as she came and slips into the boy's room next. Her son is sprawled out across the bed with the sheets half tangled around his legs and his thumb tucked in his mouth. She can't help but smile as she watches the gentle rise and fall of his chest before tiptoeing out and softly shutting the door behind her. 

As expected, her husband hasn't moved an inch since she left and she easily reclaims her spot against his side. He exhales softly and rolls over, pulling her closer. Satisfied that her children are safe and comfortably tucked against her husband's side, Katniss tugs the blankets up and allows herself to drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! Kudos, comments, feedback, constructive criticism appreciated!!
> 
> anyways I agonized over this dumb fic and I'm actually kinda proud of it and I hope y'all enjoyed it 
> 
> side note: I know they're never referred to by name but the children are (unsurprisingly) named Willow and Ryland (ry for short) and they're 10 and 6 respectively
> 
> title is from disintegration by the cure
> 
> another side note: y'all can find me on tumblr @stvaltiel for more bullshit or if you wanna talk!


End file.
